


Working Through The Kinks

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sylvain, Omega Verse, Vaginal Sex, alpha felix, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Sylvain gets his first heat late, and Felix helps him work through it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Working Through The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is still under heavy edits, writing this in quick spurts so whewww it will change

When Sylvain and Felix were younger, they had vowed whatever they presented at would never change their friendship.

As they grew older, both were excited to see Sylvain present first as he was the older of the pair. Most alphas and omegas presented around age 16, unless they were recessive, a beta, or a late bloomer. Felix remembered how that year Sylvain had patiently waited with nothing coming to fruition. It was hard watching Sylvain becoming more discouraged by the day, as his friend seemed to lose hope as the seasons passed with nothing to show for it. Felix wouldn't admit it, but it hurt to watch how much stress presenting put on Sylvain.

There had been preparations made in the house when Sylvain turned 16, with suppressants at the ready, as Sylvain's father expected nothing less but a full fledged alpha out of his son. After all, that was what Miklan presented as. And omegas were permanently a second class citizen, and Sylvain feared how his father would react if the one crest bearer had a heat. 

Especially as the Gautier house was notorious for presenting as alphas, including Miklan who jabbed at Sylvain for not presenting on time. That the bloodline made a mistake when choosing who should have a crest. There had even been talk between Sylvain's parents which would be a better head for the house, a beta crest bearer or alpha non-crest bearer. Gautier was all about it's image, and a non-presented or beta son was something to be ashamed of in their eyes. 

For now, they decided to wait on their decision to see if Sylvain was simply behind the curve. And when Miklan decided to run off, it left them little choice but to keep Sylvain as the next successor. 

When it came time for Felix, he was exactly on time to present as an alpha. When it hit on his sixteenth birthday, it was a mad rush to get him suppressants and allow him to properly work through it. Sylvain stayed by his side that week, bringing food and water when Felix had exhausted himself and was able to be half aware of his surroundings. While Felix was not one to normally accept help, it was one of the few times he was grateful Sylvain was at his side.

Felix remembers how Sylvain's father dryly congratulated his father Rodrigue at the end of that week, making a loud off hand comment that at least one of them had a proper son to be proud of. Sylvain later that night confessed how he was less than thrilled for their upcoming academy days, as he enjoyed how eager the commoner women were to get his attention even if he was not presented.

"I wish I was an alpha, a lot of ladies once they find out decide I'm not worth the trouble," Sylvain said, looking down as they walked one of the paths on Fraldarius territory.

"You're overthinking it. Most women don't mind beta men, there are plenty scared off by the pheromones." 

Sylvain stopped in his tracks, finally looking to Felix, "You think so?"

Felix hummed, meeting Sylvain's eyes, trying to comfort his friend with a firm hand on his forearm.

"Besides, with how you act, some of the girls at the academy will probably even forget you aren't one."

Sylvain smiled, "Guess you're right. And if they want an alpha, I'll try to send 'em your way Felix." 

"Don't even think about it." 

* * *

Now they were sitting in class, and what Felix said was true. With Sylvain's smooth talking, it soon became a forgotten fact he hadn't presented yet. There were a lot of rumors he was a late blooming alpha, and soon enough he would get his first rut before graduation. And thankfully for Felix, Sylvain did not send any omegas or alpha seekers his way. So everything worked out for a time.

Until a few days after Felix's birthday during the Pegasus moon. 

It was one of their days off, with Felix and Sylvain visiting the market in hopes of picking up basic supplies. Felix was rather annoyed by the way alphas were constantly getting too close to the both of them, or how they seemed to stare too long. It seemed to be affecting Sylvain even more, who was sweating profusely and leaning against Felix for support when a wave of exhaustion hit. 

"We should really head back," Felix states, "You're barely able to stand like this."

Sylvain shook his head, "We still need to grab some things for the professor." 

Felix huffed, "I can come back on my own for the rest of it. I'm not going to be able to carry you back if you faint."

Sylvain relented, knowing Felix had a point. He was far taller and heavier than his counterpart, and the chances of Felix being able to do something if he were to pass out in the street would be next to impossible. While he was still able to stand, it was better to head back to the monastery. 

Felix put one of Sylvain's arms around his shoulders and one onto his waist, supporting the other's weight as they trekked back. 


End file.
